Bishie World Chronicles
by Fallen Angel Alice
Summary: Based on Songwind's fic, a young girl happens to enter the bishie world, and right off the bat accidentally catches a perverted cavalier!


Hi! This is based on Songwind's Bishonen and Bishoujo fic, with a new trainer and a few new bishies. It's not very good, but I hope I will improve in time, so please be patient...--

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters mentioned in this story, so please don't sue. And if you want the tutorial on how the world works, go read Songwind's fic, because I'm too lazy to write it out...

Prologue:

It was late at night, and everyone in the Forsythe household was fast asleep. The house was dark, and filled with the soft sound of snoring.

"Grrr...stupid English assignment..."

Well, make that almost everyone. For one Serena Forsythe (call me Ren!), age 14, was still awake, and typing on her laptop with an annoyed look on her face. The reason for this all-nighter was that she still had to finish and email her English report to her teacher, Mr. Oglethorpe. Eventually, her face split into a grin.

"I'm done! Now I just have to email it to him, and I can finally sleep..." She whispered happily as she composed the email, attached her report, and hit the send button. She was just about to shut down her laptop and go to bed when she realized she hadn't checked her mail in quite some time. Clicking on the check mail button, she saw that her latest message simply had a website link on it, no name or message.

"What the spoon...? Oh well, it can't hurt to give it a go, can it?" She asked herself as she hit the link. Suddenly, a website came up depicting several anime characters in SD form, as well as what looked like a black and silver pokeball.

"Welcome to the world of Bishies. Here you may catch, train, battle with, and even interact with your favorite Bishonen or Bishoujo from anime, manga, video games, and more! Simply click on the link below to begin your journey..." Ren read to herself. The link in question was a button with an SD anime character hopping up and down and pointing at the button. Hesitantly, Ren moved the pointer over to the button, and clicked down.

At first, nothing happened, and Ren was sure that her computer was on the fritz. Then, suddenly, the screen faded until it was glowing with white light. Ren tried to close her laptop, only to find that she couldn't move. That and the fact that she felt so...sleepy. Everything around her was losing focus, color, and shape as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, her body vanishing before it even hit the keyboard.

* * *

Cold...wet...wherever Ren was, it certainly wasn't her bedroom. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a puddle in the middle of a forest. She then remembered she was only wearing thin silk pajamas and nothing else–not even underwear. Blushing, she quickly scrambled out of the puddle and tried to figure out where in spoon she was. All she could see were trees and...more trees, and a couple of rocks...

"Hi there!"

"WAHHH!!!" Startled, Ren whirled around and promptly fell on her butt. Looking up, she saw that the person who had startled her was a girl of about 15, with medium length red hair and green eyes.

"Wow, you're pretty high strung, even for a newbie." The girl remarked. Ren gave her a confused look.

"A newbie? What are you talking about? And where am I?" Ren asked. The girl giggled.

"Remember the website...?" Was all she said. It didn't take long for Ren to put the pieces together, and when she did, her eyes nearly tripled in size.

"Waitaminute!!! This is that Bishie/Pokemon game, isn't it?! It's real?!?!" She screeched. The girl nodded.

"Yup, it's real all right. My name is Maggie, what's yours?" Maggie asked, holding out a hand in order to help her up. Ren took it and got to her feet.

"I'm Ren. Um...this might be a bit much to ask, but...I still don't get much of the mechanics of this place so...do you think you could explain it to me? Please?" Ren asked. Maggie grinned.

"I'll do more than that honey. I'll take you to the tutorial building in the nearest town, but...maybe you might want to put some clothes on first? Some of the bishonen around here are really perverted." Maggie said, gesturing to Ren's now see through silk pajamas. Ren's face turned bright red in realization and nodded furiously.

* * *

"What the heck is this? I can't go out wearing this!"

"Oh, whatcha worrying about, you look great! But...this outfit goes better with short hair..."

"Short hair...?...No. Nonononono. N-O!"

* * *

SNIP, SNIP

"I can't believe that you talked me into this..."

"Oh stop worrying, I'm really good with hair. There! All done."

"Wow, I really don't look half bad."

"See? Now get back into that outfit I gave you and let me see how it looks."

* * *

Ren stepped out of Maggie's tent, feeling very self conscious as she fingered her now shoulder length brown hair. Her hair was now styled in a hairstyle similar to Sakura's from Cardcaptor Sakura, with the pigtails being held in place with a pair of gold hair ornaments. As for her outfit...well, Ren thought it looked like a cross between a boy scout and a magical girl.

The outfit consisted of a gold camisole, with a sleeveless red blouse over it. The blouse itself had a red sailor collar with an attached hood, and a yellow sailor tie. The shorts were red and thigh length, with gold cargo pockets. Her shoes were calf length gold boots with red soles, and red, kimono style detached sleeves with gold lining were on her arms. The outfit did look good on her, but it made her wonder if this Maggie person was some kind of closet cosplayer or something like that.

"Wow! You look great." Maggie cried, clapping enthusiastically. Ren tried to shrink back, but Maggie grabbed her arm.

"Okay! I'll take you to the nearest town, then I gotta go find some bishies. My two weeks are nearly up!" Maggie said as she dragged Ren off, leaving her to ponder about what the two weeks comment meant.

The two girls wandered down the street, Maggie pulling on Ren's sleeve, and Ren blushing madly as she noticed the looks she was getting from a couple of the bishonens. She really didn't like the way that Yoko Kurama was looking at her. She let out a sigh of relief when his trainer noticed and began scolding him, glad that she didn't have to feel those unnerving golden eyes staring at her. They finally reached a building labeled "Orientation", where she and Maggie parted ways.

"Go in there," Maggie told her, "everything will be explained in there. Good luck!" And with that, the redhead around a corner and out of sight, leaving Ren to her thoughts. Ren shrugged and entered the building, her mind still in a whirl.

She was greeted by a woman sitting by a desk, who immediately lead her into a large room with several chairs, only a few of them having been filled. Ren sat down near the front row, and soon a woman in a pink labcoat with long, curly brown hair as well as a handsome man in a white labcoat walked in front of the group. Upon closer inspection, Ren recognized them as Azusa Shiratori and Mikado Sanzennin.

"Welcome new people, to the world of bishonen and bishoujo...ohmigod! So kawaii!!" Azusa screeched as she tried to grab one girl's necklace, only to be dragged back by Mikado.

"Focus Azusa." He hissed in her ear before facing the audience and putting his aura of suaveness back up, "Here you may catch bishonen for battle, or just for company. But, there are a few rules to follow while you're here, and here they are..."

So Mikado, who was unusually serious for a change, explained the procedures of the bishie world. Things like half bishies (We're compatible?!), and the rules on capturing chibis (Sans and samas are okay, but you need consent before you capture a chibi), as well as the bond between you and your bishonen (Three miles, forty-eight hours, or else they go insane or even die). A few hours later, Ren was equipped with her bish-balls and dex, and decided to try and find a bishonen in the forest she had landed in before her two week period was up.

"Now, lessee...bishonen, bishonen...where can I find a good bishonen...?" She wondered aloud. Suddenly, a noise behind her caught her attention, and she whirled to see a shadowy figure standing behind her holding a spear.

"EEEEEEKKK!!!!" Ren screamed, throwing the nearest object she could pick up at the figure. Unfortunately for Ren, that nearest object just happened to be a Bish-ball. The ball hit the figure in the head, and the figure was immediately sucked inside of the ball. It rocked on the ground for a few moments before coming to a complete stop. Ren ran over to the Bish-ball and picked it up, a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh spoon, oh spoon, oh spoooooon! What did I just catch?" She whined. Just then, her Dex started to beep. Picking it up, she opened it up and a perky voice came from the machine: "Caught: Sain, San-stage, First bishonen. Would you like to give him a nickname?" Ren sighed in relief, glad it was a character she knew about after all, and not some freak.

"No nickname." She replied cheerfully, until something occurred to her.

"Wait...Sain's the perverted one...spoooon..." She mumbled, "oh well, can't be helped now...c'mon out Sain..." She pressed the button on the Bish-ball, and the brown haired cavalier was let out of the ball, and appeared to be looking around frantically.

"Finally, I've been caught! Where is my lovely new mistress?!" He asked. Ren sweatdropped.

"I'm right here." She replied. Sain whirled, and his hopeful expression fell as he saw that his new trainer was nothing more than a little girl.

"Shoot, I was hoping that you'd be a hot babe. Now I'm stuck with a little kid." He whined. Ren scowled.

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know that I am fourteen years old, not a little kid!" She exclaimed. Sain waved his hand limply at her.

"Sure, sure...whatever you say..." He mumbled. Ren's eyebrow twitched and she grabbed the boy's arm.

"Well, anyway, you're my bishonen now, and since we're stuck with each other, we might as well go find a place to stay." She declared. Sain nodded in resignation.

"Fine...whatever..."

* * *

This is the very first chapter, and for all of you wondering, Ren doesn't let Sain go because she's too lazy to go searching for another bishonen. Please send me reviews!

Azusa Shiratori is a character in Ranma 1/2. She's a kleptomaniac, often stealing things she thinks are cute and naming them french names. She practices martial arts figure skating.

Mikado Sanzennin is also in Ranma 1/2, and is Azusa's skating partner. His goal in life is to kiss 1000 girls.

Sain is a cavalier from Fire Emblem. He's constantly flirting with girls, and often his fellow cavalier, Kent, has to keep him in check.

Next Up: Ren and Sain reach a special forest where Cardcaptor Sakura bishies dwell, and end up getting involved in a plot to kidnap one of the rarest CCS bishies of all...Sakura. Will our not-so-dynamic duo stop this fiendish plot? Find out in the next chapter of Bishie World Chronicles!


End file.
